


Poison

by B_2333ucky



Category: Fight Club
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: An imaginary sex





	Poison

没有缓慢的扩张和爱抚，Tyler甚至连含有润滑油的避孕套都不愿意带，只有粗暴而原始的性交

Tyler扛起Jack的一只腿架在他的肩膀上，握着自己青筋爆凸的粗长阴茎一寸寸顶开身下人的后穴

Jack疼得厉害，下身火辣辣的，窄小的穴口紧紧箍住男人的前端，好像有撕裂的感觉，他却仍大张着双腿，用胳膊肘支撑着床面，忍住疼痛去容纳那个部位本不应该承受的狰狞巨物

男人的阴茎一寸寸进入，Jack小口喘着气，克制着不住颤抖的身体，让Tyler终于顶到深处

“呼…你还真是紧啊……”  
略带沙哑的性感嗓音使Jack因疼痛而苍白的脸腾地一下变红

内壁撕裂处流出的血液充当了润滑剂，Tyler在狭窄肠道里面停了几秒钟便挺动腰腹开始小幅度的抽插

Tyler硕大的前端随着动作有频率地撞击着Jack深处的软肉，之前因撕裂带来的疼痛逐渐被另一种奇异的快感所取代，内壁愈发敏感，淫荡得仿佛变成女人的阴道，甚至有一些肠液分泌出来，让Tyler的阴茎更加肆虐

“啊……”  
在硬到极致的龟头触碰到某一点时，Jack情不自禁地发出令自己都脸红不已的声音，仿佛有道电流流窜过腰间，他明显感觉到肠道紧缩了一下

Tyler也发现了，他低声骂了一句脏话，那一下夹得他快要差点泄出来，Jack能感觉他的目光暗沉了许多，如豺狼虎豹般危险，却令人无法抗拒

猛然间被掉了个个儿，Tyler甚至都没把阴茎拔出来，Jack脸和双手就被重重怼在墙上，下一秒，Tyler就贴上他的后背，有力的双手掐着他的细腰，指甲都要陷进肉里去，小腹处连接到耻骨处浓密的毛发摩擦着他的臀部，让Jack感到一阵兴奋，早已高高翘起的下身同样硬得发疼，一下一下蹭着着冰凉的墙壁，胸前的两颗紫红的乳粒也在与墙壁的摩擦下硬成了小石子

男人摆动腰腹自下而上地快速顶弄，每次都正中那致命的一点，快感如浪潮般袭来，一波接着一波，越来越强烈，直冲着大脑

Jack的身体颤抖得厉害，跪在床上的双腿越发酸软无力，感觉下一秒就要虚脱

“啊！求你…慢一点…”

Jack略带哭腔的哀求对面前下半身充血的男人毫无作用，甚至起了相反效果，只能任由身体随着Tyler的节奏上下颠动着

随着撞击的频率越来越快，Jack的脑海中一片空白，耳边只剩下交合处啪啪的水声，混合男人的粗喘和自己的浪叫，粘腻而淫荡

两人同时攀上了高潮，Jack的肠道口一张一合的吮吸着深埋其内并涨到极致的阴茎，Tyler也没想拔出来，直接从后抱住已经虚脱的Jack，顶到最深，将一股股浓精直接喷射在Jack已经被操得湿软无比的肠道里，而Jack的精液直接喷射在墙上，形成一道道情色的精痕

高潮后的余韵迟迟未褪，恍惚间，Jack又转了个方向，坐在Tyler的腿上，阴茎翘起，顶在Tyler健壮的腹肌上，而Tyler的阴茎仍旧在他体内，已经射过精的尺寸却仍然让人害怕

猛然间嘴唇被略带霸道地堵上，Tyler的舌头伸过来，趁着他呼吸不上来的时候钻入

这也许是Jack这段时间以来最幸福的时刻了  
淫魔上身般，Jack大胆地用舌头作出回应

他们舔舐着对方的牙床与舌根，津液不断从口中流出，弄得满脸都是，两人却都却不想停下

在Jack快要窒息之前Tyler放过了他，用双手环住他的腰，不同于之前的冷漠粗暴，Tyler选择了温柔而缓慢地顶弄

Jack的眼角滑落出一滴泪，落在白皙的胸脯上

他真的太渴望这片刻的温柔了，被保护的欲望在此刻完全暴露，他回报住Tyler，将脸埋在Tyler的脖颈处，闻着男人身上淡淡的汗味，竟沉沉睡去

Tyler任由他抱着，嘴边勾起一丝玩味的笑容

我永远最了解你


End file.
